Death
by Sadistic Angel bound for Hell
Summary: Harry's life before and during Hogwarts. Secrets and death, hidden behind those emerald eyes.
1. Emerald Eyes

This fic is rated for later chapters. This will not be a fluffy fic. Any scenes containing explicit material will be appropiately labeled.  
  
-------------------------  
Death  
  
By: Sadistic Angel  
-------------------------  
  
"Where is the boy?"  
"Just a minute.. BOY!! GET IN HERE!"  
  
6-yr-old Harry Potter ran into the room. Two pairs of critical eyes looked him over. They took in the bruises and the black eye.  
  
"He's damaged."  
"Well, have to keep him in line. He's wild."  
Grey eyes narrowed, lip curled. "He doesn't look it."  
  
The taller of the two strange men caught the boy by the shoulder.  
Blue eyes stared down into wide green ones.   
"What's your name boy?" Harry glanced at his uncle. He didn't know if answering this mans' question would be punished. His uncle gave a tight nod, a fact which did not go unnoticed by the two men.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
"Potter? Where are your parents?"  
"They died. In a car-crash."  
"Really."  
"Well, Uncle Vernon says that."  
  
"What is the point of this? Do you want him or not?" Vernon broke into the odd little scene, a nervous sweat breaking out on his upper lip.   
The two men looked at each other. One nodded. He pulled out a small grey suitcase.  
  
"Here is the advance payment. Your yearly amount will be transferred straight into your Bank Account."  
Vernon accepted the case with greedy hands, eyes lighting up as he opened it and viewed the contents.  
The blue-eyes man took harry's small hand into his own.  
He waited untill he had the child's complete attention before he spoke.  
  
"You belong to us now. Understand?"  
The child nodded. Who-knew-what going on behind those emerald eyes.  
The man patted him on the head and turned to face Vernon, his companion already heading out the door.  
  
"We'll be back to collect him in four days. You know the terms of our contract. Good day." The man tipped his hat and left.  
Vernon closed the door behind him and swung about to jab a meaty finger at Harry.  
"Get in the closet. I don't want to see you untill I call, got it?"  
Another silent nod, as the small back-haired boy turned and walked away.  
  
He sat in the small, dark closet, listening to his Uncle show his Aunt all the money they now had.  
The money they had recieved as payment for him.  
  
And so it began.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The long and short of it is that Harry's Life has been purchased. By who and for what purpose will be revealed at a later time.  
No other chapter in this fic will be as shot as this opening one.  
  
Thank you for reading, any reviews apreciated. 


	2. Ruby Eyes

Bad Language in this chapter and hints at future plot points.  
  
--------------------------  
Death  
  
By: Sadistic Angel  
---------------------------  
  
"Is that him?"  
"I think so. A little scrawny."  
"Hell yeah, young too. I thought they didn't take any new ones till at least ten."  
"Well Ice got bought when she was nine, but she was an exception."  
"You mean that..thing..she can do?"  
"Yep. Some kind of freaky mutancy or something."  
"...wait, you think that kid can too??"  
"Why else would they bring him in?"  
"He's looking at us....shit, those eyes give me the creeps...Think he heard us?"  
"Nah. C'mon, we'll find out more from Jake. He knows everything here, almost before the trainers."  
  
Harry watched the two kids turn and walk away. They looked about twelve or thirteen. Much bigger than him. He returned his silent attention to the man standing next to him. He kept his grip on Harry's hand, but it seemed more to keep him from running off than for reassurence.  
  
A short man with deep blond hair walked over, frowning at Harry.  
"I hope you know what you're doing Jacob. We've never had anyone this young, what if he can't handle it?"  
"He will. The reading we got on him was phenonomal."  
The Blond man startled. "Higher than Janet?" 'Jacob' snorted. "Ice's rating wasn't a spit in the ocean compared to this kid." The blond man looked back at Harry, quickly re-assesing him.  
  
"What's with the eyes?"  
Jacob frowned uneasily. "We don't know. They were a deep green when we found him. After the addition administered by his relitives, they just changed."  
"Too much?"  
"Impossible. We gave them the correct dosage to use, and that Vernon scum was too obsessed with the money, he wouldn't go against our instructions. We re-tested him on the way. If anything, the rating has climbed higher."  
"Very dangerous when he's older."  
"All the more reason to train him now."  
The two men locked gazes. After a moment, the blond looked aside.   
"You're the boss, Jacob. I just hope you know what you're doing."  
He jerked a head at Harry.  
"He gotta name?"  
Blue eyes looked at Harry consideringly.  
"His name is what he is. Orphen."   
The blond shrugged. "Whatever. Better than re-naming Janet 'Ice'. Follow me Orphen."  
  
And with that, he turned and strode away. Jacob released Harry's hand and the small boy hesitated only a second before hurrying after the new man.  
  
Back at the doorway, a second man leant within the shadows and swore softly. "Christ Jacob. That kid scares the shit out of me. Doesn't talk unless asked a direct question. And now his eyes are red? Why the fuck you pick him up?"  
Jacob didn't turn.  
"Would you rather face him later, when he's fully trained and working for Triolcais?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I didn't think so. All we can do is leave him here for as much training as possible." He turned and put his hat back on his head, walking outside. "And pray to God he doesn't kill everyone in the camp before we're finished."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Four Months later  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright everybody. Shut up and listen up."  
Obediently, the kids of all ages settled back down in their seats.  
Roul glared at them for a few more seconds, untill there was dead silence.  
"As most of you have heared by now, there is a new student. He's here to show you pathetic little shits just what a real fighter is capable of." Roul beckoned to a figure outside the door. Hesitantly, and a little wobbly, a young boy walked into the main area. Murmers raced around the room, exclaiming over his size and age.  
"This brat is supposed to be better than us?" One boy asked arrogantly. He was fifteen, slim and athletic. Brown hair fell into his brown eyes as he sneered at the kid.  
  
"Not supposed to be, Is."  
Roul lied through his teeth. He had been instructed to push the kid into a confrontation only two days after he had been released from recovery. This was the best way to do it.  
'Damn those bastards. He's just out of fucking surgery.' He thought savagely.  
  
"This is Orphen. Orphen, take a seat and pay attention."  
The black-haired child nodded and climbed the low steps right up to the back of the classroom, where he claimed a seat and sat with his eyes watching everything.  
"Fuck man, where'd they find you?" A boy just infront of him, twisting around in his seat to get a closer look at the new kid. His light-green eyes studied the newcommer with more interest than amnosity.  
Harry didn't know the answer, also didn't like the glares he was recieving from most of the class, so didn't answer. The boy infront of him shrugged and turned back, but Harry sensed he had irritated him.  
  
The kid rubbed his right arm. His body was hurting all over, but there seemed to be a concentrated pain in his arm. He hadn't asked why he'd needed surgery (Dursley's first rule - Don't ask questions).   
The teacher resumed his lecture on explosives, much of it going right over his head. One particularily large boy, the one who had spoken, kept glaring at him. A very lonely child switched on his desk's laptop and started learning his new trade.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Don't worry, Harry will still be going to Hogwarts. This isn't _really_ an alternate timeline, as it all ties in with the books later on.  
As from now on, it should be mostly written from the Hogwarts time.  
  
Thankyou for reading, all reviews welcome. 


	3. Biological Clock

This chapter is set in Harry's fifth year, and contains some bad language.  
  
I want to apologise for any misspellings due to spells and the such. I don't actually own any Harry Potter books, and am running entirely off memory.   
  
-------------------------  
Death  
  
By: Sadistic Angel  
-------------------------  
  
"HAAAARRRRYYY!!"  
Multiple somethings hammered on the Dursley's front door.  
"I don't think he's in there Fred."  
"He should be, we said we'd come today."  
"Maybe he can't hear us?"  
The pounding resumed, with a few kicks also comming through the din. Twin voices lifted up a shouting again, alerting most of the neighbourhood that they were there for Harry Potter, and why didn't he come out, George's stink wasn't that bad-OUCH!!"  
  
And it was to this dubious melody that Harry Potter awoke. He sat up in bed and stretched, blinking in the early morning light.  
He reached for his glasses, then peered blearily at his watch.  
It was six am.  
  
He goaned and fell back down, trying to ignore the pounding and yelling comming from downstairs. He'd spent all night tossing and turning, attempting to get away from the same dream that had assulted him for a week straight now.  
  
In the dream, he was standing in his old primary school grounds. There were no school children playing, the air was silent. Dust overlay the buildings, sagging benches and rusted swings attested to the fact that some time had passed.  
  
Suddenly, the sky grew dark. All around him, the buildings began to flicker in and out of existance, in some instances they were replaced with other things. Here, a fountain with boys and girls dressed in skin-tight clothes lounged around talking and looking at him.  
Standing by the office, was a boy with brown hair and eyes. As the building flickered in and out, the boy did not. Instead, his appearence changed. When the building was sound, he looked at Harry with contempt and loathing. When the building dissapeared, blood stained his clothes and intestines hung sickeningly from his torn abdomen. Terror and agony were now etched upon his face, even as life fled from his eyes.  
  
Then everything would go black, except for a tiny -almost microscopic- light. It would come closer, untill Harry could read tiny numbers glowing in green light. They appeared to be counting down.  
Each time he dreamed this part, the numbers were always less than the previous dream.  
  
Harry stared at the roof. For some reason, that minute clock scared him more than the rest of the dream. Whatever it was counting down to, there was no way it could be good.  
  
And according to the dream-clock, he only had three weeks, four hours and 2 seconds left untill time was up.  
  
"OI!! ARE YOU EVEN IN THERE, HARRY?!"  
"There isn't a car here, maybe he went with the Dursleys?"  
"Yeah right, they only time they'd take him anywhere would be to the river in a bodybag."  
There was a pause, then as one the two shouted-  
"ALOHOMORA!"   
  
Harry listened to the two boys charge into the house and race up the stairs. In one week he would return to Hogwarts. Then he'd ask Dumbledore's advice.  
  
The twins burst into his room.  
"HARRY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!?"  
  
Harry folded his arms behind his head and grinned at the two anxious redheads.  
"Of course. I just wanted to see how long it'd take you to get up here."  
  
".......WHAT!?"  
"Fred, PUT DOWN THE WAND!!"  
"MAKE ME!!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ginny lifted her head as the clock's 'Fred & George' hands spun to 'Home'.  
"Harry's here! And Fred and George too." Ginny ran into the kitchen to avoid Bill's teasing of who took precedence in her mind.  
"Mum, mum, Harry's here!"   
Molly Weasly smiled down at her excited daughter. She was so glad that at least one of her children didn't seem in a hurry to grow up.  
"Well, why don't you go out and say hello while I put on some more for breakfast. I don't know what possessed your brothers to get him so early.."  
  
Ginny was gone before she could finish.  
"Hi Harry! What took you so long?! Fred and George went to get you aaagees ago!"  
Harry grinned at the girl, his bright pink and purple hair, green skin and white eyes bringing Ginny up short.  
"What happened to *you*?"  
"Fred got a little enthusiastic with his wand. 'S ok though, I got him back."  
"Dats dot bunny Harry." Ginny started, then burst into laughter.  
Fred was helping George carry Harry's trunk. But his nose had been sunk into his face, leaving smooth closed skin where it used to be. George had elephant trunks waving around from his face, arms, one on his head and one on his leg. They seemed to have minds of their own, as one was exploring the inside of a near-by rose bush, while another was going through the sweets in George's pocket.  
  
"Harry, you'd better fix them up. You're not supposed to use magic." Ginny got out, between giggles.  
"He cad't, he doesd't dow how." Fred grumbled.  
Ginny's eyes widened. "What?!" Harry nodded. "I read the hex in a book in the library, when I was preparing for the Tournament. I only glanced at it, and I didn't look up the counter-curse. It was just the first thing that sprang to mind when Fred started firing at me."  
"And he used my wand." George added, "So he won't get pulled up for under-age magic."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Sorry, but your mum or dad will know the counter-curse right?"  
"I hope so." George groaned, while his brother nodded feverently.   
  
Ginny shook her head and turned back to the house.  
"Well come on in. Breakfast should be almost ready."  
  
------------------------  
  
"Not much longer."  
"Are you absolutely certain this will work? It's not too late to initiate the self-destruct failsafe."  
"No. We invested too much time and money into him. They are getting closer. If our information is correct, they are backed by the same people causing trouble in the magical community."  
"The ones after him?"  
"Yes."  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! What the fuck were you THINKING!? This close to completion, and you'll risk everything for-"  
"For the fate of the world. For no less is at stake."  
"........It must be him?"  
"You already know the answer to that."  
"Yeah, yeah. I have to admit, I won't be estatic to have him back. After what happened....I dont think I'll be able to look him in the eye."  
"........"  
"Don't look at me like that Jacob. You weren't there. The kid's fucking psychotic, scares the shit out everyone who comes in contact with him. Well, untill we shut down that section of his brain. Now.."  
"Enough. Our top people agree that enough time has passed for that mistake to never occur again."  
  
"Will you collect him?"  
"No. I'll send another."  
"Who?"  
"Better that you don't know. He will be delivered to you in a months time. I suggest you prepare the facility. Good day."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Your thoughts and Ideas are most welcome in your reviews.  
  
Thankyou for reading. 


End file.
